Secret Santa
by Lorelai the Coffee Slayer
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. Set in season 2. JAM fluff all the way! Read and Review!


**Hey! Lorelai here with another short one-shot. This time, _The Office_. It's a short little Christmas story I wrote for my english class last year, and it's full of JAM fluff. [I love when I can twist english assignments into fanfics!] ****Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome. xD**

**Disclaimer- As we all know, I don't own _The Office_. It's much to brilliant to come from my mind.**

**-----------------------------------**

Jim was sitting at his desk in the office looking smug. He had just finished successfully pulling another prank on Dwight with the help of his friend Pam, and he was anxiously awaiting the sure to be amusing outburst that was rapidly approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Pam answer her telephone at the receptionist desk.

"Dunder Mifflin. This is Pam," he heard her say from a few feet away. After a few minutes she hung up the phone, and a message popped up on Jim's computer. "So who'd you pick for Secret Santa?" it read.

---

Christmas 1 year earlier…

---

Jim sat in the conference room with the documentary camera man. "This year, I picked Angela for Secret Santa, which is awkward," he said, leaning in a bit to whisper, looking out the window towards the office nervously, "because Angela kind of scares me." He said to the camera

As the gift exchange began, the real fun began. Michael was upset because Dwight picked him again, so for the third year in a row, he was given a month's supply of pickled beets. Creed gave Stanley what looked like a pair of old hiking boots. Ryan got Pam a set of very nice picture frames, and Angela seemed to like the poster of dogs dressed like humans that Dwight suggested Jim get for her.

Then Pam walked over to Jim and handed him her gift. He started to unwrap it and looked up at her. She was doing that thing where she bit her lip as she smiled. Jim loved that. He shook thoughts of Pam out of his head, shot a quick glance at the camera taping them, and finished unwrapping. Inside there was a CD and a piece of paper with song titles with little explanations next to them—

Hope these songs make you smile! -Beesley

1. _The Oompa Loompa Song_ – Because you are the only person in the world who knows I have a recurring dream about marrying one.

2._ Walker Texas Ranger Theme Song_- Because no one else knows that's my favorite television show. How can you not be in love with Chunk Norris?! He's all man.

3. _I'd Do Anything For Love_- Remember that day this song was stuck in my head and I told you it was by a band called Meatloaf and you spit orange soda all over me?

4. _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_- Who could forget the time Michael chose to serenade us with this particular tune? He sure can hit those high notes…

The list went on an on with every selection having some ridiculous inside joke only the two of them would understand. They were both laughing as he stood up to give her a hug. He listened to that CD the whole way home, and to work the next morning, and the day after that…

---

Present Day

---

"Like I'd tell you that, Beesley." He typed back, giving her a quick glare over at her desk, which she returned by quickly sticking out her tongue. Jim just turned back to his desk and smiled as he leaned back in his chair with his hands on his head.

---

Once again, Jim sat in the conference room with the documentary camera man. "So this year, I finally picked Pam for Secret Santa. Not Michael. Not Angela. Not Phyllis. I got someone I can actually buy for, and I have got a lot to live up to after last year's gift exchange. Hopefully I'll think of something good enough for her." He said with a glint in his eye. He already knew exactly what he was going to get her, and it included a teapot, his high school yearbook picture, and a pack of two year old hot sauce. She was going to love it.

**-----------------------------------**

**Well that's it. Fairly short, but hopefully it's not too bad. Sorry if there are any errors, but I'm currently beta-less.**

**Thanks for reading! And Happy Holidays!**

**-Lorelai**


End file.
